


Oh, My Dear Brother

by Naoko_Kiseki



Category: Naruto
Genre: (It's only REALLY there if you want it to be. For now.), Gen, Implied Incest, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_Kiseki/pseuds/Naoko_Kiseki
Summary: He hadn't even looked.He hadn't checked to see who was sleeping in that bed.He hadn't confirmed that the child was truly dead. Then again, he was amazing, why would he have to?He hadn't even looked as his katana cut into that small body.WHY DID HE NEVER LOOK AT ME?-×-On the night of the Uchiha Massacre, there was a young girl that was meant to be in her bed. She was not.---Fair warning, the reader character is a cold, detached person capable of some pretty terrible acts and thoughts. Reader discretion is advised.





	Oh, My Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluff_bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Death of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951675) by [fluff_bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb). 



> As I said in the notes, the reader character is pretty terrible. Let me know if you feel I need to add a tag. Also, this hasn't been beta read. Please, feel free to tell me if I've made an error.
> 
> This was written as my own deviation to how the reader character responds to Itachi. It splits from the main fiction at the end of Chaos Theory.

And like that, he was gone. But then... whose footsteps were those? My brother is practically perfection. He would never make this much noise. As the door clatters open, allowing heaving breaths to flood into the room, I see how right I am.

Sasuke.

He doesn't hesitate as he rushes over to the form laying in my blood stained bed. Maybe he saw mother and father first? Grasping at the umoving form of one of our cousins, I had never learned her name, he desperately shakes her.

"Onee-sama, wake up! Please! Don't leave me too!" I scowl. Even if you were the last man alive, I would still leave you. Standing in the shadows, I watched him sob over the lifeless figure in my bed. Even when his eyes are red from tears, even with his face twisted in such palpable despair... how can he look so beautiful?!

Time seemed to stop existing as I watched him sob. I could see the shadows in our room shifting ever so slightly as the night drew on. It was only when Sasuke finally got up that reality caught up with me. He was out the door in an instant. Where on earth was he going?

This brother of mine was too easy to follow. How could he ever hope to compare to Itachi like this? His legs carried him through the area until he stood in a central street of the compound, surrounded by our slain blood.

There, atop a power pole, stood our brother.

 

* * *

 

How could he kill their entire family? The elders, their cousins. Mother, father.

An image flashed through his mind. It was of a face that rarely sported anything other a frown. When she thought he wasn't looking, he had only received scowls. But the expression he recalled was beautiful. The adoration in her eyes, and that soft smile she looked at Itachi with.

His onee-sama.

Itachi had killed them all.

As his eyes started to close, returning to their usual obsidian, he thought he saw Itachi crying.

 

"...suke? Sasuke...! ...up, please! Don't..." Whose voice was that? It sounded oddly kind. Why was that odd?

"Don't leave me too!" He shot up, memories flooding into his mind. That still body lying in a futon he usually snuck into. The limp, lifeless figures of his beloved parents. A cold voice, encouraging him to hate it. Opening his eyes, he fell into a shocked silence.

How was she alive?

Slowly, fearing his touch would dissipate her, he reached for her face. Cupping her cheek, he could feel the heat radiating from her. His sister was always warm. She was different to their father and... _him_  in that regard. As her soft hand closed his against her face, a choked sob ripped from his mouth.

"Onee-sama!!!" He didn't care how she was alive. He didn't care that he had been robbed of every other member of his family. He didn't care that the man he'd idolised had betrayed him so horribly. Not right now. Not when he could feel his sister's form, and heat in his arms.

Had she always felt so soft and warm?

He lost himself in her. Once he calmed down, he wouldn't recall what he had done in his joy. He would vaguely recall kissing her. Maybe putting her hair into his mouth? He had definitely tackled her, though. Because, when he came to his senses, she was beneath him; her face forced into his chest.

"You're alive... I'm so happy, onee-sama. I won't leave you. I won't."

 

* * *

 

A simple minded fool. He didn't know it, but Itachi had gifted me this simple minded fool of a brother. After Sasuke had passed out, Itachi had taken the time to hold him and sob over him. Why had he always loved him so much? I would never be able to figure it out. But, he loved him enough to let him live.

Once Itachi left, I stood over Sasuke. He loved you. He _loves_  you. Why not me?! I want to kick you, hit you, pinch you... kill you. I could, too. Look around us. Men, women, and children are dead all around us. I could take one of the adults' katana and no-one would be the wiser.

For the first time, I smile at my little brother. So completely at my mercy. How would Itachi feel if he discovered you had been killed? Would it hurt him as much as he hurt me? Nudging Sasuke's creamy, white cheek with my foot, my smile falters. Because, no.

With Sasuke dead, it would ache. He would mourn, weep, and the like. Maybe he would even kill himself? That's not what I want. No, my beloved brother, I want you to **S U F F E R**. You love your sweet, pure, beautiful Sasuke so much.

How much would it hurt if I erased him? Took him, and tore aware all of the good you see in him. Made him as _disgusting_  as you think I am?

 

How sickeningly sweet a little brother I have. I've never been kind to him, only tolerant, but here he is clinging to me like a lifeline. Once he's coherent enough to ask about the body in my bed, he's so quick to accept the pitiful lie I blubber to him; complete with crocodile tears.

Why would our parents offer our cousin _my_  bed when neither you, nor Itachi, were using yours? Idiot.

"He won't take you from me, 《Name》." I glance up into the strangely resilient eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. My brother's beloved brother. Pressing a kiss to my forehead, he brings me against his chest again.

"I won't let him kill you; I'll protect you. I love you, 《Name》."

Oh, my dear brother...

"I love you too, Sasuke."

...I am going to break you.


End file.
